


我还好，我很好

by yeramanit



Category: Rabbit Hole (Play), The Big C (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeramanit/pseuds/yeramanit
Summary: 失去了孩子而无法活下去，和丈夫离了婚的Becca；和已经知道自己有了癌症，却尽全力活下去的Cathy。她们意外地住进了同一个小区。Childless and divorced Becca ran into a new neighbor next door - Cathy, who is dying because of terminal cancer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一个希望有人看的脑洞。过了这么多年还是好喜欢她们！

1

Becca总觉得醒过来的时候有人看着她，她只能转身去躲避那个人的目光。这个症状持续了三个月了；一年前的离婚之后总会有噩梦让Becca惊醒，然后她会让自己感觉好一些，比如以揉捏自己乳房开始的自慰。在自慰都没有更多意义之后她的睡眠质量开始下降，在Becca夜间醒来时便会看着自己的天花板，康乃狄格州的小镇比新泽西安静好些，她的房子比原先的小但也更舒适了，中央空调把房间的温度维持在六十华氏，Becca便发现自己无事可做。通常这种无趣的凝视会持续一到两个小时，然后Becca会在“鸡蛋吃完了吗”或者“园丁什么时候来”这种琐碎的事之间寐着。

前夫给Becca留了不少钱，Becca在镇上工作，因为她没有什么特别的才能，但至少比那些老年人要年轻力壮得多。她甚至不愿意精心打扮，加上丈夫的钱和工资，Becca一个人的开支也算宽裕。这个小镇很漂亮，看起来像旧电影里漂亮的大宅圈起来的地块，植被多蚊虫少；Becca的房子在社区的一边，搬进去的时候已经是欧洲洋房的样子了，她也便没有理会那些花哨的玩意，由着它们去了。Becca尝试在门口种些花草，但它们通常死得很快，后来放弃的时候Becca把花草的种子送给了隔壁的女主人，那个微胖的主妇很高兴地接受了她的好意。

隔壁的女主人有个弟弟，他时常来访。Becca知道是因为她的弟弟有辆很大的路虎，被那个同样有些发福的中年男子喷成了底色是墨绿而上面布满了荧光条纹的样子，看起来像百科书里令人警觉的两栖动物。那辆车招摇过市，像一条巨大的蜥蜴，男人挺吵闹的，Becca也不喜欢他；他总是抱着大大小小的行李和箱子抱怨着他烦人的妻子，说那个女人不明事理，婆婆妈妈地总管着他，以及想要换一个真皮的沙发，只是他的妻子不同意罢了。或许是这个社区过于安静了，没有什么事发生，甚至连墙的厚度都不能抵挡那个男人抱怨的声音；他穿着不检点，也不是很有钱，Becca没有在特意指点他，但镇上办公室的几个多嘴的同事总会提到他，说他的穿着像个巨婴，仿佛在二十年前就停止生长了。

Becca从琐碎的对话中听出那个女人的名字叫Cathy。Becca没见过她，只知道她其貌不扬但有着意外吸引人的气质。Cathy第一次拜访办公室的时候Becca坐在角落里看着她，她穿着一件不合时宜的低胸T恤，似乎想要显得自己有些存在感，但那件衣服大概是十年前流行的款式了。

Becca低头看了一下自己的衬衫，紧接着站起来看着Cathy。对方很自然地向自己介绍名字，然后Becca从头到尾打量了一下这个女人。她看起来确实很啰嗦，但Cathy有着很漂亮的金发，是Becca羡慕的。女人的本能让Becca向后退了一步，膝盖的后方撞上了椅子。

“我相信我没有向你介绍过我。”Cathy的嗓音比她看上去要沉稳多了，然后她瞟了一眼Becca放在桌上的名牌，“Becca，很高兴认识你。”

Becca挺喜欢她，除去Cathy全身上下上个世纪的行头之外她是个意外健谈的人，只是长着一张仿佛下一秒就要变天的脸，或许和她脸上的赘肉也有关。这些赘肉让她看起来更亲切了一些，Cathy笑起来的时候它们便堆积在苹果肌上，显得她面善。但Cathy确实唠叨，甚至有些令人绝望地自来熟，她们很快讨论到哪个牌子的卫生棉条性价比更高，以及怎么样挑选最新鲜的茄子。

“有时候它们看起来紫得发亮，但实际上是化学农药造成的。”

Becca有些棘手地找了张纸，她不太会回应陌生人的热情招待，更别说那些闲话的当事人。Cathy或许知道Becca不和同事们交谈，便会主动来搭讪，毕竟去找那些无趣的婊子还不如找像自己一样的闷瓜抱怨哪家超市的烘培面包更难吃一点。

“你是要搬来这里吗？”Becca拿马克杯挡住一半的脸，然后回头去够窗台上的纸巾，她想趁早打断Cathy的话题，以免她开始讲起自己的孩子。

“哦不是的，我丈夫的姐姐住在这里，他像个娘们一样和我吵架之后都跑来她家哭诉，就是个混球。”Cathy毫无顾忌地骂着，“但我还是爱他，这显得我像个贱人。”过了一会她喝掉了手里纸杯里剩下的水，“嘿，你有丈夫吗？”

Becca愣了一下，“我离婚了。”  
“孩子呢？”  
“我曾经有个儿子。”  
“儿子是最糟糕的了。”Cathy说，“我爱他，但那个小混球有时候和他爸爸一样。”  
Becca感觉喉咙开始发紧，这糟糕的感觉回来了。她的孩子被车撞死的后半年里她都在做梦，毫无目的地循环着那个三岁小孩的笑脸；最令人恐惧的是她竟然快要想不起那张脸了，仿佛他活下来的那三年都是假的。

“哦，我完全能想象。”Becca这么说。

Becca开车回家的时候看到Cathy站在自己家隔壁，她还是穿着那件老掉牙的T恤，只是在腰间系了一件外套。她打量着那辆看起来夸张得乍舌的车，拿起自己院子里的一块不小的石头往前面的挡风玻璃上砸了下去。

这是Becca没想到的，她踩下了刹车，然后便听到石头撞击玻璃的巨响。车的警铃很快响了起来，像个孩子高分贝的尖叫，咆哮了几乎很长一段时间。挡风玻璃没有碎，只是裂开了，但Cathy没有停下来，她又一次拿起第二块石头朝裂缝密集的中央敲了下去，直到表膜全部裂开；Becca从车上下来朝她跑去，她感觉心脏在跳，然后她看到Cathy的右手被划伤了，血涌了出来，顺着手腕和胳膊流到了手肘，最后滴在了车的前盖上。

“妈的。”Cathy朝自己骂了一声，Becca猛地上前了一步抓住她准备敲第三下而抬起的手臂；Cathy显得有些诧异，转头瞪大了眼睛，脸色像一张纸，“你住在这里？”

“……你疯了？”Becca试图让自己的声音盖过警铃，她觉得再过五分钟或许警车就要到了。有不少邻居从房内走了出来看着她们，然后Cathy的血流到了她的指缝间，腥味让她想吐，“他妈的，我以为你是个温柔的家庭妇女。”

Cathy笑了起来，但Becca知道她在哭。或许Cathy笑了太久，她的表情已经僵硬得不知道怎么哭了，Becca只能看见那些堆积起来的赘肉泛着红；在等警察来之前Becca把她带回了自己的家里，搬出那箱买来就没动过的急救包，给她拙劣地消毒和包扎。

“我还以为你准备寻死。”Becca看着坐在沙发上的Cathy，她流了不少的血，看起来像一张纸，“要不是我你就死在自己家的车前了。”

“我好久没感觉到痛了，这划的几刀能让我清醒一点。”Cathy这么说，她把脸埋在枕头里，“我没想到你住在旁边，我失算了。”

“就算不是我也会有人报警的。”  
“嘿我能留宿在你这儿吗？你看起来像个好人。”  
“你有绝望到这个地步吗？”  
“我得把我三岁的丈夫带回去。”  
“这个理由我接受。”Becca给她倒了杯水，“车怎么办？”  
“我的丈夫不会蠢到因为这个就跟我离婚，他爱我。”Cathy打量着自己缠满绷带的手，“他甚至都不知道怎么逃走。”

Becca抬手去抚摸Cathy的头发，她果然没有猜错，Cathy的头发漂亮又顺滑，摸起来很柔软。然后Cathy朝Becca笑了笑，没忍住红了鼻子，紧接着说：“生命太短了，有时候你得让自己开心些。”

Becca不知道怎么让自己开心，但Cathy蜷缩在沙发上又哭又笑的，像个疯子。最后Becca躺下来给她一个拥抱，试图让她感觉好一点。她们的对话又转回了有机超市相关的问题，掺杂着一些关于城市的建议；Cathy搬进了客房，Becca觉得自己家住进的那个人不是疯子而是另外一个自己，这个念头让她半夜失眠的时候有事可做了。


	2. Chapter 2

2

Cathy喜欢晨跑，Becca不是这种人。在从医院折腾回来之后Cathy租了隔壁社区的一个小房子，似乎是准备跟她丈夫冷暴力地对待他们看似小打小闹的争执。Becca很好奇她的孩子现在在哪里，或许在大学，Cathy的年纪不小了，但那个孩子应该不知道自己父母在这里演着什么无聊的情趣游戏。办公室里的人开始说闲话，甚至还会来接近Becca问东问西，比如他们是不是喜欢这种令人作呕的捉迷藏，或者这是能让他们兴奋起来的性爱方式。Becca不怪她们，她觉得如果自己的孩子没有在几年前死去，或是自己没有跟丈夫离婚，自己就会变成她们中的一员——并不是死亡和婚姻让她变得特殊了，只是有时候Becca觉得自己和空气离得很远，大概要深呼吸才能让血液循环起来。

Cathy的晨跑路径会经过Becca家，这令Becca挺意外的。她手上的伤口好了之后就像个没事人一样，不在意邻里的目光，仿佛是一个普通的住户搬进了这个小区似的。Becca出门整理庭院的时候总能看到跑步路过她家的Cathy朝自己招手，早晨的太阳把她照得发光，这让Becca发现走出门去和Cathy打招呼是件很值得期待的事。一个星期之后这成了习惯，Becca手里举着拿铁出门，她穿着棉拖鞋，看着穿着卫衣和扎着马尾辫的Cathy从自己房前跑过，随意地朝自己挥挥手。

“早晨好。”Cathy气喘吁吁地站在自己家门前，“浓缩吗？”

“我更喜欢摩卡和拿铁。”Becca把杯子举起来，她觉得自己站在Cathy面前对比强烈，像个文静的好太太。

“说到这个，我最近被人找去做文胸的广告，或许这是我脱离贫穷的好机会。”Cathy这么说，露出一个笑容，然后她们尴尬地维持了这样的气氛几秒，最后Cathy和Becca挥挥手告别，纱布把她的手缠大了几圈，像个厚重的石膏。

Becca在星期六的时候看到了Cathy，她像个没事人一样地拜访了隔壁的房子，然后和那个男人在房子门口吵架，大概是想把整个小区都从床上拉起来；那是早晨五六点，他们因为车险的事争论不休，最后那个男人大吼着要她滚出去，然后叫她回来原谅他。这是一场长达一个半小时的拉锯战，争吵的内容从他们的孩子到城外的房子，还有Cathy无所事事地在中学教书拿来的钱还不够拿去还学贷的事。他们似乎有着格外严谨的尊严，至少Becca是这么认为的，像是自己的收入能够供起孩子大学开销的错觉。

Becca和自己的前夫也因为相同的事争吵过，例如他们孩子的人身保险，那不是一笔小开销，只是在合同签订下来之前受保人便被撞倒在几条街外。Becca被两人的争执吵得睡不着，于是爬起来给自己做早饭，她怀疑自己需要去买新的耳塞，但很快她发现自己挺享受围观他们俩的争吵，这让她自我安慰也许离婚不是件坏事。

第二片吐司烤好的时候Becca听到外面的争吵停止了，很快自己的门铃响了起来。她去开门的同时从窗户里看到那个男人怒气冲冲地瞪着自己的邮箱，大概是想往这个方向扔点什么东西过来。

Cathy站在自己的门口，她大喘着气，和平时跑完步的样子差不多，不过更气愤，头发更杂乱了些。

“你喜欢意大利菜吗？”  
“我喜欢番茄。”  
“愿意跟我去吃橄榄花园吗？我想找个人气死我的丈夫，让他觉得我除了他还有别的用餐伙伴。”

Becca接受了她无趣赌气而衍生的邀请。橄榄花园的沙拉结束之后Cathy从菜单上随意找了一个意面，里面拌了奶油酱和鲜虾。她对这高卡路里的食物挺满意，在吃了几口之后很兴奋地问Becca要不要来一叉子，Becca便从她的碗里偷走了三四根意面。

“我真没想到这个地方挺好的，我甚至想搬来了。”Cathy塞了满嘴的面包，“除去我丈夫烦人的姐姐，她真是个多嘴的婊子。”

接下来的话题和那个多嘴的婊子有关，类似那个女人和Cathy学校的老师搞婚外情，然后报告自己上课给学生放电影来充时长的作风。Becca觉得挺好笑的，也觉得说着说着把自己气个半死于是塞了一嘴意面的Cathy很可爱。

“我以为你的办公室工作很轻松。”  
“不，”Becca笑了，“通常它们很蠢，比如算账和安排活动。但说白了这里不是三藩或者纽约，我也不是总统的秘书。”  
“我想要你的工作，没负担，薪水也算得过去。”  
“我还羡慕当老师的人。”  
“大概这就是为什么我们会喜欢对方，”Cathy喝了一口柠檬汁，然后又塞了一口面包，“我觉得我们应该去一起逛逛有机超市，这是对于家庭妇女来说最有趣的事了。”

Becca开车下高速的时候，Cathy看到了高速旁女性俱乐部的广告。她有些兴奋地表示想去，Becca便拐了个弯从最近的出口下去了。这个俱乐部是成人相关的，有不少角色扮演的脱衣舞男在里面晃悠。Becca好久没有逛过这种地方，闪光灯刺得她眼睛疼，但Cathy一直抓着她的手腕；Becca觉得她不像是来这种地方的人，她看起来有些畏缩，对那些阴茎形状的果冻条和凑上来与她热舞的男子没什么趣，直接走到了吧台点了一杯龙舌兰。

“我不想走了。”Cathy突然这么说，她喝了两小杯，脸涨得通红，然后给Becca也喂了一杯半，“我觉得能跟他耗下去也是能跟你多闲扯几句的，我很喜欢跟你聊这些没用的东西，让我生命充满了意义。”

Becca想讽刺几句，但酒精上来了，她看着自己面前的特调酒，嘴里却都是龙舌兰的味道。她的胃开始燃烧，最后Cathy的手放在她的肩膀上，这像是在火上浇油。

Becca觉得这个问题总会来的，她能看到Cathy神志不清的状态告诉自己她会同意的：她的粉底结成了块散在她的脸颊上，口红掉了些，脸涨得通红，不知道是酒精还是令她不适的男性器官，这使得她看起来像只河豚。她在嘴里含了一口气转头无辜地看着Becca，把腮帮子吹鼓了。

“你想和我上床吗？”Becca尽力提高自己的音量，然后伏在Cathy的耳边。她觉得自己在尖叫了，虽然它可能被吵闹的音乐盖了过去；Cathy回应她之前把嘴里那口气吐了出来，然后撮了一口鸡尾酒，发出了唾液和酒杯摩擦的声音。很快Cathy转身去吻她，用手捧住了Becca的脸。

她们的性事比想象中顺利，也不怎么含糊。Cathy对出轨的行为似乎理所当然地接受了，她喜欢令她兴奋的东西，超市里那些土气的生日帽都能让Cathy兴奋。而Becca的器官需要除自己中指之外的刺激，所以这便成了再好不过的互帮互助。她们循规蹈矩地在接吻之后上床，Becca嘴里是鸡尾酒的味道，这样说也不准确，更像是除去了果味香料之后的酒精把她的脑袋冲晕了。Cathy的舌头像只湿润的橡皮在Becca的唇间摩擦，最后覆盖在她舌面密密麻麻的味蕾上，跟她一起共享酒精的腥气。不过她的身体很柔软，Cathy深喘着气趴在Becca的身上，像个人形的长毛动物，她金色的碎发挠着Becca的脖子，这让Becca很快把脑袋往后仰了过去。这比揉搓自己的乳房好多了，Cathy实实在在的体温把她捂热，或者用中指刺激她的阴蒂，和阴茎比起来更有趣味。她脑子里还有半点作为妻子的自尊，比如不和不爱的人上床之类的推托，最后也被滑进她阴道里的手指打断，抛到后脑勺去了。

Becca在那晚第二次被取悦结束之后发现自己开始喜欢上高潮之后阴道发热的感觉，她通常是四肢冰冷的，但Cathy让她觉得自己很烫，烫到能让皮肤红肿发痒。很快Cathy爬到她身边，很愉悦地抚摸她自己肿胀的下体，Becca便帮了她一把。相比谈论起孩子和食物，或许还是互相抚摸更加提神。

“我想了想，还是不想去做广告了。”Cathy躺在Becca的床上，这令Becca有些欣喜，只是因为自己的左边通常是空着的，现在那儿传来一个人的温度。

“嗯。”Becca这么说，她的回答显而易见，然后她便睡着了。


End file.
